


IF Lost [Is This Where We're Going?]

by jink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jink/pseuds/jink
Summary: A possible direction to a possible story.





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A possible direction to a possible story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A possible direction to a possible story.

"Hey, let's live a life like Abraxas from now on, yeah?" "What do you mean?" "Let's live life doing what we want, for ourselves, with no worries if it's right or wrong. Let's create things that have never existed before. A new way of living! Doing whatever we want, doesn't that sound like fun!?" "But what if we get in trouble?" "Fuck what anyone else thinks!" Day gives a surprised face, that's the most vulgar thing Night's ever said. Night continues, "That just means they ain't living life the right way. What you do doesn't matter. Consequences don't matter. Nothing really matters!" This causes Day to become a bit concerned about Night, this is the most Night's acted out before, wonders if they're still mentally stable. Day shakes they're head, not wanting to think like other people. Day wonders if they should tell Night something, but the right words don't come to mind. "Let's grow old living how we want, huh?" Night asks extending their hand towards Day. Knowing Night, this mindset probably won't last long so they grab Night's hand. Bringing it up to their mouth, Night kisses it then exclaims, "It's a promise then!"


	2. IF Lost [It Looks Like It]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It continues. Sorry if the pronouns are confusing, I don't want to give the main two characters genders for unknown reasons even though it makes it slightly more difficult to write.

The night is dark that night, wisps of clouds cover up what little light the waning moon gives off. They walk in the direction of Night's house in realative silence. Lately Night has been acting a bit off, Day wonders what could have gotten into their head this time but doesn't ask anything about it. Night would probably respond saying it's a secret anyways, you can never tell what's going on in their mind. Night had tried to explain their thought process before, the way their brain constantly churned out new ideas and thoughts never seeming to stop, constantly causing them to forget things they were just talking about and bringing up the most random things at random times. Sometimes they could be a bit hard to follow. Not only was Night constantly changing subjects but their tendency to speak vaguely and quickly and sometimes mumbling as if talking to themselves made it hard to understand them. Day seemed to be the only person who could tolerate Night's constant jumble of nonsense they seemed to come up with. Other kids their age always said cruel things behind Night's back. Saying there must be something wrong with their head, that maybe Night wasn't sane. Because of this Night tended to be a loner and was used to playing and being by themselves, their swirling mass of thoughts there to keep them company. Even Night's parents seemed not to interact with them much, constantly leaving them to do their own thing. Day thinks it's because they didn't know how to deal with such a talkative, overzealous child, with too many fantastical beliefs. Maybe they didn't want to be seen with a child already known by many in the town as a social outcast. Not even their own child. Day's not sure what it's like to have real parents but they're sure they shouldn't treat they're child like that. All the parents on TV and other kid's parents treat their children very differently Day noticed. "Hey!" The sudden exclamation knocks Day out of their thoughts. "You should stay at my house tonight so we can talk more!" Day, finally realizing where they are, notices they are standing in front of the gate to Night's house. Day had been in Night's house before. Night had managed to sneak them in through their bedroom window despite it being on the 2nd floor and showed them around once Night's parents had fallen asleep. Night also had a swing tied to a tree in their backyard and sometimes they'd take turns pushing each other on it, trying to see how high they could go and who could jump the farthest. Night always won because Day would chicken out after they were just a few feet off the ground. However, whenever Night's parents got home Night would rush them away, either over the back fence which led to a dense woods and the shack Day stayed in or through a side gate in the fence that led toward the road when they figured no one would see them. Day doesn't know why they're always rushed off when Night's parents are around or why they are not allowed to meet them. Day's questioned Night about it before and with a serious tone Night said that their parent's faces were so horrifying to look at that Day might never want to come around and play again. Day didn't believe them but nodded their head anyway, always letting Night get away with whatever random excuses they thought of. Day thinks Night might not like their parents very much either and Day doesn't want to make them think about bad things, so Day never pressed any further. "Is that a yes or a no?" The sudden question snaps Day out of their thoughts once again. "Huh? Uh, sorry. It's really late and I still need to make Aba supper. So I should prolly go home", they say scratching the back of their head. It really is late, man, time sure does fly when you have no sense of time, huh? "I should hurry back, I'll see you tomorrow." Day gives a small smile and a quick bow and runs back the way they came, turning around to give a small wave before finding the small hidden path off the side of the road that lead back to the shack. Day could of sworn they saw a frown on Night's face when they had turned around to wave. Something really was off.


	3. IF Lost [Where Are We Going?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a view into how Day lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll figure out the plot eventually. Also I didn't proof read this one, sorry.

Navigating through the twisted path and around twisted trees Day finally arrives back at the shack. They notice a small glow coming through one of the small cracked windows. Aba's still awake thankfully, they feel bad having arrived home so late, poor Aba must be starving. With a small heave they slide the door open, small screeches echo through the woods as it slides along its rusted rails. Opening it just enough to squeeze in, Day rushes in and shuts the door behind them before the cool night air can rush its way in and make them shiver. "I'm home Aba!" A small figure sits in the corner only turning around when the inevitable breeze hits her back. She quickly stands up and in a few steps she is crashing into Day crushing them in a tight bear hug. Day pats her back to let her know that's enough. She's a lot stronger than she appears to be and Day fears one day she really will be able to crush them with a hug. She let's go and grabs Day's hand, pulling them towards the corner she was sitting in. There's a mess of used and stolen crayons and pencils along with sheets of blank paper, many with meaningless scribbles on them and a few with extremely detailed sketches. Aba picks one off the floor and waves it in front of Day excitedly. Day gives her a big smile and a pat on the head before taking the sheet of paper and looking at the drawing. It's one of the detailed sketches, meaning Aba has seen something again. They look over the drawing examining every detail. There are several people, the most obvious one looks like Night who seems to be staring up at what looks like a dove or maybe it's an angel? The creature is drawn in a way that's very ambigious. Near Night stands another person that appears to be Day. While Night is looking left at the bright creature in the sky, Day is facing the opposite way staring into what might as well be a void. Day stares at the picture for a bit longer, not knowing what to make of it, is this a good sign or a bad one. Then it's gone. Aba yanks it out of their hands and tosses it back on the ground dragging them towards the cabinets on the opposite side of the room. Suddenly they remember why they had rushed home, poor Aba must be hungry and so are they. Grabbing the stool by the door they climb up opening the high cabinet doors and pull out what's left of the bread, that they hope is still good, and some peanut butter and honey that they had to take a few stings to get. Day puts everything down on the low table in the middle of the room while they and Aba both sit on the floor across from each other. Aba sways side to side waiting for them the sandwiches for them. Aba's not allowed to go near what little food they have. If she did, they'd never have anything, even though there is no need for her to eat so much her appetite is much bigger than her and Day combined. Day pulls a flip knife out of their jacket pocket and wipes it on their shirt before spreading the peanutbutter on one slice of bread and honey on the other, making 3 whole sandwiches for Aba and 1 for themself. They'll need to get more bread soon which will be difficult considering the manager of the store they get there bread from is becoming a bit suspicious of them and the fact that they never seem to buy anything when in the store. Maybe they should find a new place to get bread, not that there are many stores in the small town though. While Day is making the sandwiches Aba gets up to grab them 2 glasses of water from a pail she had filled up with water from the near by river earlier that day and places the cups in front of their respective seats. She immediately digs into her first sandwich as soon as Day finishes assembling it and puts it down in front of her. She's done by the time Day finishes the 2nd and the same with the third, she them gulps down her glass of water in one go, slams the cup down and falls on her back curling up to take a nap. Day takes one bite out of they're sandwich before getting up to grab a blanket to drape over her before going back to slowly chewing their sandwich. The sweetness is nice and yummy but it makes them feel like a dog with food stuck in its mouth everytime a piece of bread gets stuck on the roof of their mouth trying their best to push it back and swallow it. This makes it so they take their time eating the sandwich and taking a sip of water every so often giving them time to think about a lot of things. The bread problem, Aba's latest vision, and Night's weird behaviour. Maybe it has somemthing to do with Aba's vision. They stuff in the last piece of sandwich in their mouth chewing slowly and then swallowing hard before chugging what's left of the water in the glass. They clean up the crumbs and grab the glasses, peanutbutter, honey, and what's left of the bread and put everything back where it belongs. Grabbing their own blanket they curl up besides Aba, trying their best to become a blanket burrito before dozing off as well. They shove all thoughts out of their mind and close their eyes. Those problems can wait till tomorrow or someother day, except for the bread, but whatever, now's not the time for thinking but for sleeping. And with that final thought Day drifts off to sleep and has their first dream in a very long time. 

SURPRISE DRAWING OF ABA! TADA! Probably not what you expected at all, huh?


	4. IF Lost [It's Been a Few Days, Oops]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Night's point of view this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a perspective change! I wanted to try writing it from a 2nd person point of view. It was actually a lot easier to write honestly.

You wake up from a fitful night's sleep. Constant thoughts springing up out of nowhere causing you to wake up suddenly and ponder them for a while before sleep pulled you back in just to have something else pull you right out. A never ending cycle. Every night like this, you don't remember when it started but its been a while. In the back of your mind you feel like it hasn't always been like this. You wish you could go back to those times. The time when your mind was quiet and you had control over it, not this messy chaos you have to deal with on a never ending basis now. Even when you try to stay awake for so long you feel like you'll pass out and won't wake up, even then the buzzing in your mind plagues you. All you wanna do is dwell on every single one of them, but even trying to catch one and keep a hold on it is extremely difficult. People always ask why you never shut up, why are you always changing subjects, no one cares, just be quiet, leave me alone, weirdo, shut up, you're just a nuisance, a burden, a waste of space, JUST SHUT UP! You realize you're sitting up in bed, breath harsh. You hope you hadn't said that out loud. There's a knock on your door that startles you. "Night, wake up, you have to make up work at school today, and don't forget to take your medicines. I don't want you failing anymore classes, you hear?" You mumble a whatever, and slowly make your way out of bed. You forgot you had to go to school today even though it's a Saturday. That's what happens when you day dream too much and never finish any of your work. Not your fault you have a shitty mess of a brain you can't control. Oh, and the stupid meds, you take them but they don't seem to do shit when it comes to helping you focus. The only thing they do is give you enough energy to drag what sometimes feels like an empty husk of a body through the day. Carried around by the helium thoughts in your brain that barely keep you afloat. Life is kind of a blur, with the way thoughts are always buzzing around, flying in front of your eyes. The only time you feel like you can see clearly is when you talk to Day. They're the only person you've met willing to put up with your non stop rambling, even giving a nod here and there with some occasional input. It really feels like someone is listening to you for the first time and while you're emptying out everything on your mind you feel like you can finally see clearly. Day's not one for eye contact but you can always tell they take interest in what you're saying and even go along with some of your stranger thoughts. You were really hoping to catch up with them today and continue talking about yesterday's topic with them if you could remember where you left off. You had developed a lot of new ideas since then I want to share those too. Normally you would meet up with them in the park after school, or they would even wait for you outside the school's gate. Day is a strange kid. Even though they seem only a bit younger than you they don't attend school.   
You remember the time you first met Day. You couldn't sleep one night and decided to sneak out of your window for a midnight walk to clear your mind. As you passed by the park you could hear the squeaking of a swing. It wasn't a very windy night, so it couldn't have been the wind doing that. You don't believe in ghosts, there's always a logical reason to explain everything. As you neared the park and the swing set, you could make out a hushed voice, like they were telling a secret to someone they didn't want anyone else to hear, but it didn't matter because you couldn't understand what was being said anyways. You wondered if a foreigner had wondered into town and got lost. As you got closer, the voice went quiet and the squeaking of the swing stopped just as you were about to get a glimpse of the stranger. You pushed through the bushes surrounding the swing set instead of following the sidewalk around the front. You could've sworn you heard someone on the swings. With how active your mind was right now, you knew you weren't hallucinating from sleep deprivation. Sometimes when you could manage to focus on something you could push the buzzing to the back of your mind. Maybe you've finally reached a manic state like your psychiatrist said could happen if you didn't take your medicine properly. You were pretty sure they were just saying that to scare you into taking you medicine, nobody wanted to be labeled a psycho. But just for a second you thought maybe they were right. Until you heard the voice behind you and you had to suppress a yelp of surprise as you spun around to face a small round face belonging to a kid about your age. They were wearing what seemed like a ragged black cloak, just a tad too big for them, covering them to their knees. You couldn't see much further due to the bushes separating you two. You start to look around for the person they possibly could've been talking to. Not spotting anyone else, you turn back to the kid in front of you who was now wearing a confused look on their face. You remember faintly that they had said something to you but you don't remember what it was having been caught up in your thoughts. "Umm, what?", you respond still in a bit of a daze from the fright and confusion you were feeling. "What are you doing?" They ask, repeating their earlier question you assume. "What are YOU doing?" You respond back, trying to add a bit of authority to your voice. "Wondering what you were doing," they reply with a neutral face, "aren't children supposed to be asleep right now?" What kind of question is that coming from a child themselves!? "No," you state as if it were a matter of fact,"children can sleep whenever they want actually. I should ask you the same thing." "Is that so?" They seem to ask with sincerity. You don't respond so they take a moment to deliberate what to say next. "I'm going to go swing now." They finally respond, starting to follow the sidewalk around to the front where you're supposed to enter the swing set area from. There were so many questions going through your mind and the short conversation had answered none of them. You wait for them to take a seat at one of the swings and walk up and deliberately sit in the swing next to them. They don't say anything or even look your way. A strange kid, maybe even stranger than you. That would be nice you think. You look over them, taking in everything they're wearing this time. The midnight black cloak flows in the wind as they start to swing, you swear you even catch glimpses of stars in its knitting. You force your eyes from their cloak to look at their pants and shoes. It was a tad bit of a cool night with it being mid autumn and all but the kid seems to only be wearing some shorts and what looks like the slippers a grandma would wear, besides the cloak, and you had no idea if they even had a shirt on. Who dressed this kid? "You have a lot to say," the kid says suddenly, you look up in surprise,"I can see it on your face." Is it always that obvious, you wonder. "Say whatever you want, I won't mind." This time they finally look at you in the face, their swinging having slowed down and slowly coming to a stop, you realize you never even started swinging. "What's your name!" You blurt out too loudly. The other doesn't even flinch. "Day." It's all they say. "Whoa, Day!? Like as in the opposite of night!?" You ask in surprised excitement. Day only nods at your question. "My name is Night! That makes us Day and Night, plus we're just like opposites! You seem like the really quiet type but everyone tells me I'm really noisy and talk a lot. It's funny though because your name is Day and you're only wearing dark clothes and my name is Night and",you pause to look down at your light grey hoodie, washed out jeans, and dirty white high tops,"well yeah! Isn't that funny?" You receive a nod and take it to mean you can keep going. "Actually a lot of people tell me I'm not like my name at all, they say it's supposed to be quiet and peaceful at night but I'm just noisy and annoying." You laugh at what you said as if what people say doesn't actually hurt you a little bit. "Hey, you know I've never actually seen you in school before, actually I've never seen you in town before, are you a new kid?" Day shakes their head, "I've never been to school and I've lived here my whole life, I think." They add the last part quietly, looking down at their slippers when they finish talking. Your a bit confused but continue to ask questions, "So are you home schooled then, that must be nice getting to stay home and doing your work whenever and getting to eat your parents meals instead of the nasty lunches they serve at school, bleh?" You blanch at the thought of some of the things they serve at school making a barfing noise and pointing a finger into your mouth. You immediately stop when Day starts to respond. "No, I'm not home schooled and I don't have parents." They say it nonchalantly, the neutral expression on their face never changing. "Eh, really!?" You blurt out. "But how do you learn and who takes care of you!? Do you live with your grandparents? Wait, did you run away from home!?" You know you should be sad if they ran away from home but maybe that means Day can live with you! Day shakes their head and that idea dissipates. "No, I think I got lost, but I'm not anymore because I found a sister." You don't really understand what to say to that but you nod you're head anyway, not sure how to respond. For once you're silent since the beginning of the conversation you look up, catching the moon and a few stars shimmering off the river just a few minutes walk from the park. The town is actually settled in the small curve of the river. Coming in from the southeast the river begins to curve up north, or maybe it comes from the north and curves down to the southeast, since that's the way it flows. You always see kids hanging down there after school while you walk back home by yourself later than everyone else after trying to catch up on work after school. An idea suddenly pops into your head. "Hey, Day!" You smile at the rhyme. "Let's go down to the river, yeah!?" Day hops off their swing and starts heading towards the stairs that lead down to the river bank. You take that as a yeah and hop off your swing and run to catch up with Day, bouncing along as they carefully make their way to the riverbank as you spout out everything you've seen kids do their that you've always wanted to try.

**Author's Note:**

> I only have my self to edit these things, sorry for grammatical mistakes, spelling errors, bad story telling, and anything else that's wrong. Things might switch from a present point of view to a past point of view, but these are really just drafts and ideas, for something bigger. So if you find anything wrong or have any advice feel free to comment! ^^


End file.
